ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)
'''Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ - Urutoraman Tiga) is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors(blue). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001).' History Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but has since shed his shadowed nature in favor of light and turned on his comrades, sealing them into a dark pyramid. He eventually became the strongest of a Trio of Ultra-warriors who protected an ancient civilation. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Present Times Tiga laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the Temple and began to destroy the petrified Ultrabeings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he absorbed the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit alone and without his comrades. However, his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera, a servant of the darkness itself. Tiga barely kept the floric monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of Darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty.Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived once again by the hopes of the children of the world. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transfrom into his Glitter form and destroy the evil master. After the darkness was destroyed, Tiga's time on earth was done, and his bond with Daigo ended. Pure Light Forms Multi-Type Multitype is Tiga's default form. It balances speed and strength attritbutes. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Omni-mode." *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Jumping Length: 1,000 meters *Walking Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 *Jumping Length: 1000 meters * *Zepellion Beam: Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *Cutter Beam: An energy wave that can cut through things like the Ultra Slash. Tiga performs it by placing his arms on his shoulders, then quickly thrusting them forward, along with the Cutter Beam. *Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc. *Head Slash: A beam fired from his head to his hand. Identical to the Hand slash, he performs it in a similar fashion to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, but with only one hand. *Timer Flash: A flash of light form his Color Timer that erases illusions. *Paralysis Ray: Tiga can fire a beam from his palm that will hold an enemy in place; it freezes them movement wise. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. *Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *Burning Light: Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, and causes them to explode. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. *Teleportation: Tiga can teleport to any place he wants, but doing so uses up nearly all of his energy. *Ultra Growth: Tiga can increase his size from 2 - 53 meters at will, but doing so uses up alot of energy. *Calming Ray: By using both hands, Tiga can emit a strange ray of energy from them, which can lull his foes to sleep. *Reduction Beam: Tiga can emit a size-reducing beam from his right hand's fingers. *Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *Forehead Prison: Tiga can emit this beam by first placing his index fingers in his forhead, and then extending his fingers to release the beam. This encases the foe in a small orb. *Teleporting Light: Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *Palm Wave: Tiga can emit a huge wave of energy from his palms. This can be used to block enemy fire, or to attack. *Cross Arm Block: By crossing his arms in front of him and charging them with energy, Tiga can create a small shield that can repel enemy fire. *Mode Switch: In this Mode, Tiga can switch to two other Modes: Power, and Sky. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers. Power Type In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, and gains increased strength and power, but at the cost of speed. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb. Delacium Light Stream: Power Type's finishing move. It is released as a stream of explosive energy. Miracle Ballon Beam:Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. Ultra Net Waves: Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire, and return it back. Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc. Delacium Light Absorbtion: Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, allowing his physical attacks to increase in power. Super Strength: In Power Mode, Tiga boosts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. Tiga Palm Shield: In Power Mode, Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his bare palms. He can use one seperately, or use both palms for a stronger barrier. Ultra Growth: Tiga can increase his size from 2 - 53 meters at will, but doing so uses up alot of energy. Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. Super Tiga Dash: A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Power Surge: In Power Mode, tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has a hold of him Type Change: In this type, Tiga can switch to two others types: Multi, and Sky. Sky Type In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility. It also makes him far faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra. Ranbalt Light Bomb: Used as a finisher in Sky Type. A lightning based attack that is fired off as a continous stream of energy. Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc. Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes, which explodes into a thick mist, that freezes the target completely. Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. This move can be used to revert to Multi Mode. Light Recover: A short while after Tiga has suffered an injury, it will heal on it's own, since Tiga bleeds light, and not blood. Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. Super Speed: In Sky Mode, Tiga can move at super-fast speeds. Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. Palm Wave: Tiga can emit a huge wave of energy from his palms. This can be used to block enemy fire, or to attack. Type Change: In this type, Tiga can switch to two other types: Multi, and Power. Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga only appeared in the episode 52 and the movie Final Odyssey (2000), when Ultraman Tiga was revived by the light of the fallen warriors present at the ruins of R'lyeh, to battle against Demonzoa. In this form, he seems to be surrounded by a shining golden shield that rends him invulnerable to damage. As Demonzoa consumed Glitter Tiga, it was destroyed by a blinding explosion of light. Powers/Weapons: Zepellion Beam: Tiga's "L" Style finisher. he pulls his ahnds backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections, while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Color Timer Flash: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and fires a multi-colored beam from it. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Body Beam: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands and feet .This is powerful enough to knock monsters, like Gatanozoa, off the ground, and possibly destroy them. ﻿Dark Forms Tiga Dark Tiga’s original form, he left this form for the light. But when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. Still in Kamila’s dream, he saw himself overtook by darkness and crushing a little girl but soon awakened. Still, this dream would haunt him and later, Kamila would give him the real Dark Spark Lens. Unfortunately for the villains, Daigo would make the same choice Tiga had, choosing light over darkness and while he’d use the Dark Spark Lens, it’d be against the Dark Giants. Taking off in a GUTS Wing, Daigo chose that he would fight against the darkness with the very power they gave him. Once there, Daigo transformed into Tiga Dark, but this shattered the barrier, allowing a darkness to spread over the world. One last time, Kamila tried to get him to join them but Tiga Dark refused to return to their side. So Kamila ordered him killed and he was challenged by Darramb. But Darramb sucked him down into his Dark Water and gained the advantage, burying the hero in the ground to his neck, the trying to kill him with his Dark Shockwave but it backfired as Dark Tiga transformed it into Light and turned him into Tiga Tornado. Powers/Weapons: Dark Light Absorb:If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Tornado. Zeppelion Ray: Although not seen, Tiga Dark can fire the Zeppelion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi-Type's. Tiga Tornado Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Dark Shockwave, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Light Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with his Dark Beam but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. Powers/Weapons: Delacium Light Stream: To unleash this powerful attack, Tiga Tornado gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Blast. Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Dark Beam, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, becoming Ultraman Tiga once more. Powers/Weapons: Ranbalt Light Bomb: Tiga Blast can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga Blast then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in a single blow. Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into his original Ultraman Tiga form. Transformation '''Spark Lens': Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. The Spark Lens wing "appendages" then unfold, shines some light from it, and Daigo is transformed into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrounded by a form of Intense Darkness. Gallery U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type U tigar.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Power Type U tigap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga Trivia *Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name is dumb. The name will later be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. Tiga Powers Similares as Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro. Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies